1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device designed to protect outdoor power equipment operators from unnecessary exposure to sunlight.
2. Description of Prior Art
An investigation has revealed that while various other means and devices have been employed to protect humans from exposure to sunlight while operating vehicles such as tractors and mowers, none of these devices embody all of the features of removability, adjustability and storageablity in one device. A patent search did not reveal the existence of any prior art pertaining to the design or fabrication of a lightweight, removable, foldable and adjustable sun shade for outdoor power equipment or one that attaches to a roll bar. Nor did a search reveal any prior art for tractor sun shades or canopies.